


Sun kissed

by Smollypolly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollypolly/pseuds/Smollypolly
Summary: When life is hectic, sometimes the best thing to do is sit back and appreciate your boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Sun kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. I have never felt confident enough to publish anything before so please leave a comment and let me know how well (or not) this turned out. If I don't post this now I'll never post it and just make constant changes so I am just throwing it out there. 
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent and came out from the fact my boyfriend is 1000 miles away from me and I'm lonely, lol woe is me. Enjoy some depravity you beautiful nasties.

Mark is so soft for Donghyuck. Any time his boyfriend wants something he can throw his head back and blast Mark with his big puppy eyes and pretty eyelashes, and Mark can do nothing but comply because he might actually die if he doesn’t give Donghyuck what he wants. 

Donghyuck knows this. He has mastered the ability to use his charm against Mark to get the results he wants. After all, he’s been doing it since they debuted. At this point, all he has to do is give Mark a big-eyed, pouty-lipped look from across the room to convey his needs. 

Mark has been trying to ignore him for the past hour to little avail. It’s only a matter of time before Donghyuck loses patience and starts throwing a tantrum to get his attention, but Mark is busy. He has obligations that aren’t kissing his boyfriend stupid, no matter how much his boy likes to tell him differently. 

He’s just finished writing down his last critiques on the song he’s slaving over when his office chair is yanked away from his desk. All of a sudden he has a Donghyuck in his lap. Mark grunts when his boyfriend knees him in the crotch while making himself comfortable on his thighs. The chair isn’t really big enough to accommodate both of them, but Mark is willing to make sacrifices and squish if he can hold onto Donghyuck’s small waist. 

Mark smiles up at his boy while hugging him tighter. Donghyuck’s hands immediately go to the back of Mark's neck to play with the soft hairs behind his ears. It tickles but it’s also soothing. 

“I need attention.” Donghyuck huffs. Mark smirks and hums in affirmation. “Yes, I can see that. What kind of attention do you need?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and stares into Marks. “All of it. I need you to hold me and kiss me and tell me you love me and that I’m the most important thing in the whole world.” He finishes with a dramatic sigh. 

Mark laughs. How could he not, with a boyfriend so cute? “I love you and you are the most important thing in the world to me. Even more than food.” This makes Donghyuck playfully gasp. “Wow! Even more than food? I’m really moving up in the world here. I should call and tell my mom.” Mark laughs and leans forward to kiss Donghyuck's neck softly. “Yes, but not right now. I want to kiss you right now.” 

He kisses down from Donghyuck’s lips to his neck, where he opens his mouth to lick over his pulse and bite down gently. Mark can feel Donghyuck shutter in his lap at the bite and it reminds him of how long it’s been since he last gave his boyfriend a love bite. He knows he’s not supposed to. Especially not where cameras can see it and clothes can’t cover. He’s been reprimanded before, but it’s so tempting to leave a little purple bruise. Evidence to show that Donghyuck belongs to someone. That Haechan is a facade for fans and Donghyuck has a lover behind closed doors. It keeps the mystery alive for fans. So many theories arise from all of those accidental kiss marks.

Donghyuck whines when Mark pulls away and tries to push his face back into his neck. Mark muffles his giggle into Donghyuck’s shoulder and starts the process over on the other side. He can feel his boy’s thighs trembling as he tries not to roll his hips down. 

It’s been a while since they have done anything more than casual intimacy. Both with schedules too busy and workdays too long and tiring to do anything other than a kiss good night before rolling over and falling asleep. Only to repeat the next day. 

Comebacks are hard. So much pressure is put on them to perform perfectly that they forget that they are humans sometimes, not robots. Eat, sleep, dance, sing, repeat. It’s a heavy commitment and sometimes he feels that he’s in a more committed relationship with his job than with Donghyuk. 

“Hey,” Mark whispers into Donghyuck’s cheek. “Can I eat you out?” Donghyuck startles away from his hiding place in Mark's neck and looks at him with big eyes. “Are you serious? You really want to?” He asks with a surprised pitch to his tone. Mark laughs and grabs Donghyucks ass in two big handfuls and squeezes. They remind him of mochi. Soft, round, and perfect to sink his teeth in. 

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. Plus I’ve been thinking about your ass for the past two weeks without being able to touch it.” He emphasizes his statement with a soft slap making Donghyuck jump slightly. Donghyuck smirks down at him with a teasing glint in his eye. “Oh, you have? With how you were ignoring me so heavily earlier I would think the only thing that gets you off anymore is your stupid keyboard.” 

Mark winces at that one. “I’m sorry, I’ve been stressed about the song deadline. Taeyong has been pestering me for the finalized lyrics.” Donghyuck hums in acknowledgment, and slowly pets Mark's chest. “And, have you finalized the lyrics?” He asks coyly. 

Mark nods slowly while watching Donghyuck’s nimble fingers slowly unbutton his loose button-down. Running the back of his knuckles over the skin gently as it’s being exposed. It’s a soft kind of torture to have Donghyuck so close to him with such light flirty touches. It makes him ache.

Without warning, Mark plants his feet and lifts Donghyuck by the thighs and starts for their bedroom. The smaller boy makes a startling sound and latches himself around Mark like a Koala. Mark would think it was cute if he wasn’t so turned on. Gaining his composure, Donghyuck starts attacking Mark's lips with renewed vigor. 

Mark can’t make it to the bedroom, but there is a perfectly good wall in the hallway and that’s good too. He slams his boys back into the wall and moans into the kiss. 

Donghyuck is a good kisser. Not that Mark has a lot of experience kissing other people, but Donghyuck knows exactly how to kiss him to make his toes curl. Sharp little nips on his top lip and sloppily sucking Mark's tongue into his mouth makes him weak in the knees. Donghyuck’s plush lips feel so good against his. He could spend hours exploring and tasting him. Plunging his tongue into his mouth to taste the chocolate ice cream he had snuck earlier. Lapping over his teeth only to be rewarded with his tongue being gently nipped. It was addicting.

Mark rolls his hips into Donghyucks and presses him harder against the wall for leverage. He grabs the back of Donghyuck’s sweats and tugs them down over the swell of his ass so he can feel soft skin. His skin is hot to the touch and it is so soft, he can’t help but smooth his palms over the curve and let his fingertips dip into the crack. Donghyuck’s head drops back into the wall with a loud groan when Mark brushes over his entrance with the pad of his finger. 

It’s too dry to shove his fingers in as he wants, but he can play with the pucker while sucking love marks into Donghyuck collarbones. He slowly rubs his finger in a circle around the rippled flesh and presses slightly to feel the slight twitch of the muscle. Donghyuck has steadily been getting louder the longer he plays with him and it’s making Marks cock twitch in his jeans. 

Mark loves Donghyuck’s voice. Whether he is singing ballads or whining while in their bed, it’s a beautiful sound that he will only ever encourage. He wants to hear the boy make all sorts of depraved sounds tonight. It’s been too long since he heard him keen while having his nipples played with, or moaning throatily when Mark hits that sweet spot inside and grinds into it. 

He needs that to happen, stat. With maximum effort, he manages to pull away from the wall and continue to stumble down the hall into their bedroom. He tosses Donghyuck onto the mattress and watches with heavy eyes as he bounces into the ruffled sheets. He’s wearing too much clothing for Marks liking so he slides Donghyuck’s sweats and boxers down his legs to be tossed into the floor to be dealt with later. 

Donghyuck makes grabby hands at Mark and pulls at his shirt to get it off. Mark quickly pulls his shirt off and deals with his jeans while Donghyuck shucks his shirt off and throws it across the room. 

They crash together onto the tangle of sheets and slide easily into a dirty grind. Mark loves Donghyuck’s hips. The way he can move them is sinful and his thick thighs bracket Marks waist, his hidden strength in the muscles there from years of dancing. It makes Mark dizzy with pleasure. 

Donghyuck must have gotten restless with just kissing because all of a sudden Mark is staring up at the ceiling with a lap full of his boy. “You were taking too long. I thought you were gonna eat me out.” Mark grabs his hips and grinds up into Donghyuck’s plush ass before nodding. 

“Sit on my face and hold onto the headboard.”

Donghyuck scrambles to follow orders as Mark slides down to position his head on the pillow with Donghyuck’s thick thighs on either side. It’s a beautiful view, really. With the sun setting through the open blinds, Donghyuck’s skin looks like liquid gold. His skin is so smooth from where he waxes and it makes Mark salivate. 

He starts slow because he knows it will drive his boy crazy with need. He likes to watch him squirm. Donghyuck is so good at making Mark squirm in public and in front of their members. He thinks its funny to tease him on camera and give the fans skinship. He thinks of it as a game. ‘How much can I get away with before I get in trouble?’

So Mark revels in the ability to make Donghyuck whine and beg for salvation when he is the one with the last word in bed. 

He sucks and bites at the inside of Donghyuck’s thighs for a while. Soft like dough, it is easy to sink his teeth in and suck until the creamy skin bruises. Slowly licking up his legs until he gets to his true prize. 

The little ring of muscle is twitching in anticipation and all Mark can think about is how good he’s going to taste. He’s right, of course. Donghyuck tastes phenomenal. His skin tastes clean, slightly salty from his sweat, and a deep musky flavor that is wholly Donghyuck. 

He licks lightly around the muscle before making broad stripes over his whole hole until he can hear his boy cry out and his legs start to shake. He savagely starts prodding his tongue into his hole. Slowly opening the muscle to fit more of his tongue inside and slurp him out like it’s his fucking job. 

Donghyuck’s hands have strayed from the headboard to grip onto Mark’s hair and hold him to his hole while he starts to ride his face. Fucking himself onto Marks’s tongue with abandon. 

He’s getting louder and whinier so Mark knows he’s getting close. He won’t let him cum though. Not until Mark is buried deep inside of him. Mark pushes Donghyuck off and flips him onto the bed.

“I told you to keep your hands on the headboard, baby.” 

Donghyuck whines up at him and slurs out apologies but Mark can tell he’s too far gone to know what he’s really apologizing for.

“Did that feel good honey?” Mark asks as he starts sucking on Donghyuck’s right nipple. Donghyuck jolts with the sensation and starts nodding wildly. “Yea felt so good. Want more.” 

Mark hums while flicking his tongue over the nub in his mouth before biting softly and pulling off with a harsh suck. “You wanna come on my fingers, or on my cock?” He questions. 

Donghyuck doesn’t even hesitate to grab Mark by the dick and squeezing him gently at the root. It’s the first time his cock has been touched since they started and he almost comes right then and there. He shutters out a breath and grinds into the loose grip for a couple of seconds before gaining his composure back. Donghyuck’s hand is so soft and warm. It’s hard to still his hips. 

He rummages in the drawer for the lube and a condom but stops when Donghyuck grabs his arm and looks at him with big eyes. “Don’t use a condom. I wanna feel your cum in me.”

Mark drops the lube.

He scrambles to catch it before it falls on the floor and grips it tightly. “Are you sure, baby? We haven’t done that in a while.” He asks carefully. 

Donghyuck nods seriously though and pulls Mark back in to kiss him. “I want to feel you drip out of me all night and you can fuck it back into me later.” Wrapping his arms and legs around Mark like an overzealous octopus, Mark tries not to come from his statement alone. He stutters out a quiet “holy shit,” and quickly moves to slicks his fingers.

He massages the pad of his finger around the pucker before slowly pressing his finger all the way in, to the last knuckle. It’s probably faster than he should have gone, but Donghyuck gasps and throws his head back into the pillow with a full-body roll to get his finger deeper.

He fucks him gently and starts to twist and turn his finger to stretch him out. It’s been at least two weeks since they last fucked, so his boys’ body isn’t used to taking him anymore. Not like how he used to anyway.

They would fuck so much he could pull Donghyucks pants down at any moment and slide into his wet heat seamlessly. 

When they first started dating, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was hard when they lived in the dorms. Too many eyes and ears everywhere to feel safe enough to let their guard down completely. Always fucking half-clothed just in case they needed to separate quickly and not bring up too many questions. 

Now though, in their very own apartment. They can fuck anywhere, at any time, and on any surface. Nothing is better than being able to walk up to your boyfriend and grind your dick into him while bending him over the kitchen counter. It is a whole different side of sex they didn’t know they were missing until they had it. So many times they have fucked on their shitty IKEA couch while playing video games. Donghyuck riding his cock like he was made for it, gripping the shitty leather for balance and with the sound of zombies eating their players on screen. 

Mark will never get tired of being able to have his boyfriend whenever he wants, at home. 

Mark has worked Donghyuck up to three fingers now, with him fucking himself back down. The sound of his ass hitting Marks’s palm is filthy and makes his dick ache to be inside that tight heat surrounding his fingers. He slowly withdraws his fingers and slicks up his cock before positioning his cock head at Donghyuck’s entrance.

He looks up into Donghyuck’s eyes to confirm it’s okay to continue, and with a short nod of affirmation, he slowly sinks into the tight heat. It feels so good he almost sees white. His boys body-gripping and sucking him in so deeply. It’s hard not to start pounding into his body right away.

He settles after pushing all the way in and gives a dirty little grind just to hear Donghyuck keen. “That feel good, love? You like having my cock so deep in you?” 

Donghyuck nods and gasps when Mark pulls out a little and grinds back in. A soft “oh, fuck.” Leaves his boy’s lips and that sets him off. He couldn’t hold back anymore if he tried. He sits up onto his heels, grabs the back of Donghyucks’ knees, and pushes them to his chest. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in. 

Mark and Donghyuck moan at the same time. Donghyuck’s back arches off the bed and Mark sets a brutal pace. The view of his dick disappearing into his lover’s body is incredibly erotic. Seeing his pink pucker squeeze his meat is the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. The feeling of fucking bare with no rubber on his sensitive cock head is incredible. The perfect velvety feeling of his walls hugging his dick like it was made for him.

He carved out this space in his boyfriend's body just for him. 

Donghyuck is practically screaming at this point. One hand fisted in the bedsheets by his head and the other gripping at Marks’s stomach. Loving the feeling of his abs rippling under his fingertips. A sign of how strong his man is and how good he can fuck him with all that compacted muscle. 

“Shit baby. I’m not gonna last much longer. You’re so fuckin tight.” Mark groans.

Donghyuck whines out, “Can I cum? I need to cum. I’m so close baby.” 

That’s what really does Mark in. Seeing the high flush on Donghyuck’s face and feeling him tremble. Begging to come in his cock.

Mark switches angles and finds Donghyuck’s sweet spot head-on. Hyuck shouts and a stream of white splatters over his chest. Mark pounds into his prostate until he feels the buildup in his stomach release itself. 

He falls forward to nuzzle his face in Donghyuck’s neck, and pant against the sweat-slicked skin. Slowly grinding his hips still to ride out the tail end of his orgasm. 

Mark sits up and slowly slides out of Donghyuck’s abused hole. Now puffy and winking. He slides his two of his fingers through the stream of cum leaking out and pushes it back into his boy. He can feel his muscles contract around his fingers at the overstimulation but Hyuck doesn’t tell him to stop. He just whines and bites his fist. 

“You came without me touching you,” Mark says in wonder.

Donghyuck blushes prettily and buries his face in the pillow. “You’ve never done that before. I’ve always had to jack you off.”

Donghyuck peeks one eye out to look at Mark. “Well, you’ve never hit my prostate like that before either.” He retorts.

That startles a laugh of Mark and he flops down to hug his boyfriend. “Well, maybe I need to focus on that sweet spot more often then. Maybe I can milk you dry.” Donghyuck groans and slaps Mark's arm. “How are you still horny. You just fucked my brains out. I feel like mush.” 

Mark shrugs. “We haven’t fucked in weeks. I miss feeling your body and having mutual orgasms.” He pulls the smaller boy into his side so he can spoon him and rubs his face into the back of Donghyuck’s hair. 

Donghyuck giggles quietly and snuggles back into Mark. “I know. We shouldn’t go that long again. If Johnny and Ten can find time to fuck everywhere then why can’t we?” 

Mark giggles because yes, Johnny and Ten fuck everywhere and without shame. 

“Hey, Hyuckie,” Mark whispers 

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Mark says into his skin

Donghyuck pulls Mark's arms tighter around his middle and sighs dramatically. “Yea, I know.”

Mark squeezes his boy tightly to get a giggle out of him before Donghyuck relents and says “I love you too. Very much. Now let me sleep.”

Mark concedes after getting what he wanted. They will both have to be up and at practice at 7 tonight but right now, they can cuddle and nap.


End file.
